


King and Lionheart

by HoneyBeat



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vamps are in the world of the Hunger Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574819) by [cant_takethekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_takethekid/pseuds/cant_takethekid). 



It was the 9th day of the games. There were only a few of them left.

"Why don't we rest for the night?"

"Sure." He placed his sword on the ground.

Connor and Tristan went to look for wood. While James treated Brad's burns.

 _I could kill these guys right now_ , he thought. Something kept him from killing these guys. He felt safer around them than being alone. He killed his partner and District 1's girl.

Later that night they all sat down surrounding the fire.

"Who's going to be on guard tonight?" Tristan asks.

"I am." Connor said putting his axe down on the ground.

"I guess the kid from District 7 finally did something." James jokes.

"Hey, James, why did you volunteer for this anyway?" Brad asks.

"If I don't volunteer then Im going to train to be a peacekeeper."

"Isn't that better than not knowing what your future is in this arena?" Tristan said sharpening his trident.

James shrugged. All of them had weapons. Later on they showed the fallen in the sky. James expected to see District 1's boy, Robin, but he wasn't there. He was said to be the strongest of careers, even stronger than James.

++++

The next morning they were waken by two canons. Connor held his hands up attempting to count how many of them were left.

"There are about 8 of us left." James said, "why don't you rest while I guard all of us."

"Sure." Connor said lying down. 

Once again James thought about killing them. He couldn't do it. He can't kill his friends. Brad and Tristan are still asleep. James kept on playing with his sword while he's waiting for the two to wake up.

"James," James look behind him and saw a knife held on Tristan's throat.

"6, let him go. I don't want to hurt you."

It's too late. 6 had killed him already. James stabbed him to prevent him from killing Brad and Connor. 

Brad and Connor woke up from their sleep.

"What happened?" Brad asked.

"6 killed him. And I killed 6." James said.

Then they heard the canon.

"Im so sorry, Connor." Brad said pulling him into a hug.

"We should start moving. I don't want those other tributes to find us. And hide Tristan's trident, we don't want any one to be lucky." James said.

++++

They went closer to the cornucopia. It's already night and it's still James who's on guard. Later on they heard screams and two more canons. Brad and Connor had already lied down, while James leaned on a tree.

"Brad, you awake?" James asked.

"Yeah. My burns still hurt." He said.

"How many arrows do you have left?"

"Three"

"Get them ready someone might attack us at any moment."

That night was one of the brightest nights. The moon lit up the dark sky. They heard a dog growling. James knew what it is.

"Get up a tree." James said standing up and picking up his sword.

Brad and Connor got up and started to climb a tree. James looked for a tree that he could easily climb. He was kind of far away from the two but they could still see each other.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Its a mutt." James said.

"When can we go down?" Brad asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll sleep up here for the night." James said lying down.

++++

James accidentally fell asleep that night. He checked if Brad and Connor were still there. Then he realized Brad and Connor aren't there.

"Brad, Connor?!" James asked as he almost fell off the tree.

"He got bitten by tracker jackers. I looked for him everywhere but I couldn't find him." Brad said from below.

"Did you hear a canon yet?" James asked going down the tree.

"Not yet."

"C'mon lets find him before another tribute does."

 _Well, great Connor is gone and any moment now one of us is going to die_ , James thought.

"James, why didn't you kill me or Connor in the first place?" Brad asked.

"I just can't. Believe it or not, not all careers have a dark heart."

"You know if you win you can change this horrible world. Even if it would start a rebellion."

James didn't answer back but instead he just nodded. They've been walking for hours and still no sign of Connor. They suddenly heard a canon. They exchanged looks and they think its already Connor. Minutes later they saw a hovercraft and it picked up a body. It is Connor. He's already gone.

Brad and James back to the old place where they were camping at.

"I couldn't believe that Connor is gone." Brad said playing with his arrows

"I know." James tried to look strong.

Brad used James' lap as a pillow that night. James had a dream about him risking his life so that Brad could win the games. He felt happy, that he saved a life, that he saw Brad going back home and being with his family.

++++

He woke up the next morning with Brad's head still on his lap. He stroked his hair and played with his curls. Brad was woken up by James.

"Brad, we need to find Robin before he kills us." James said.

Brad nodded and stood up. He put on his quiver. He only had one arrow left. Since he had been hunting for food yesterday.

They went closer to the cornucopia to check if Robin is there. Then as they were getting closer they saw Robin come out from inside the cornucopia. They were spotted by Robin. As they attempted to run Robin caught up with James and almost killed him.

Brad had prepared his remaining arrow. James is 13 feet away from Robin. As they were about to escape, Robin threw his spear at James but he was been able to dodge it. Brad shot Robin right in the heart resulting in his death. Then they heard a canon.

James faced Brad thinking its all over but then he saw the spear pierce Brad's stomach.

He collapsed and pulled the spear out. James carried Brad's body to the cornucopia. He sat down and leaned on the cornucopia. Brad used James' lap as his pillow once more.

"I promised my little brother that I would win for him." Brad said with a smile.

"I know. You volunteered to save him. Stay with me, man." He said stroking Brad's hair.

"Can I tell you something?" Brad asked.

"Sure."

"I love singing. I used to annoy them in the mines back at home." He coughed and when he smiled James saw his teeth stained red with blood.

"Can you sing a song for me?" James asks him.

He started singing an unfamiliar song. It must have been a song from District 12. Then the mockingjays in the arena sang the same song in his voice. It echoed throughout the arena

When the song ended Brad said, "Tell my brother Im sorry."

"Stay with me!" James shook him again.

"Yeah right." He closed his eyes.

Then James heard the last canon.


End file.
